


Sing me a song

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	Sing me a song

Sing me a song

"Come on we have to keep going"  
"There not far behind us"  
I gesture towards an abandoned church and we run inside  
The red coats thunder past on their horses

you huddle into me and whisper "I'm so glad you're not like them" 

"No love, I've been in Scotland far to long for that now!"  
Come on the coast is clear now

We set out again back onto the moors  
We travelled for around and hour before we stopped for a break

I turned to face you and kiss you 

You look bewildered   
Where did that come from? You ask me 

I didn't get chance to Earlier I say softly

I take you by the waist feeling your curves through your corset  
I run my hands down to your hips and pull you closer for another kiss 

As I do I force you backwards and down onto the heather taking your breath away   
I shuffle your dress up and feel your inviting legs opening to greet me 

I move my hand down your hips and slide it over to meet your pussy   
You look up, doe eyed, and tell me you can take what ever you want  
I oblige and thrust three fingers into your soaked undercarriage   
You inhale deeply and groan having not had any sort of intimacy for months 

I kneel up and lift up my kilt and reveal my rock hard dick   
I return to my position and go straight to being balls deep in you   
Your eyes roll back and you beg for more.  
I do my best and keep up a fast rhythm giving you all you need and can take   
I steadily gain momentum and your groans get louder and you get closer and closer to orgasm! 

You scream out as your pussy gushes and sprays all over my dick   
I keep my pace and keep your moans coming not long after I release my load deep within you 

you throw yourself into my arms   
I love you I whisper   
You look up at me with love in your eyes unable to speak but I know what you want to say.


End file.
